School Days
by NotAloneKitty
Summary: Lucy tranferred to Fairy Tail. Meeting friends and enjoying her school life. But what happens when she falls in love? With none other then Loki! Will things go well between them? warning: making changes in some chapters
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. In this story, Loki is human and the characters don't have magical powers. Please mind the poor grammar and spelling mistakes.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lucy. As of today I will be attending Fairy Tail. Please take care of me." She said cheerfully before she bowed.

"Cute.." thought some guys in the class.

"Nice to have you in Fairy Tail Lucy, I'm your homeroom teacher, just call me Makarov-sensei. Now, your seat.. Ah yes, you will sit beside Loki, over there." He then pointed to the empty seat beside a guy who was busy flirting. "LOKI, STOP FLIRTING! YOU'RE GIVING A BAD IMPRESSION OF US."

Lucy just giggled while walking to her seat, eyeing the orange haired guy with glasses called Loki. Loki just sighed and stopped his activity while looking at Lucy.

"Okay, today's first lesson is history. Take out your textbooks everyone." Makarov announced.

-Lunch Time-

Lucy stayed in class, opening her lunch while her seatmate, Loki went out of the classroom. Some of the girls went over to Lucy and introduced themselves. The first girl had red hair and she looked strict and disciplined. "Hi, my name is Erza, Erza Scarlet. If you ever need help, you can talk to me. Just call me Erza."

"Thanks, nice to meet you Erza." Lucy replied.

"Hi, my name is Mirajane, you can call me Mira" the second girl said. She has white hair and beautiful eyes. Suddenly Lucy realized something. "Mirajane? You mean the Mirajane who does photo shoots for the Sorcerer magazine?" Mira just nodded. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm meeting the real person!"

"My name is Levy, nice to meet you. Mind if I call you Lu-chan? You can call me Levy-chan." The third girl had blue wavy hair. "Sure, nice to meet you Levy-chan."

"So, I see you got your eyes on Loki Lu-chan." Levy said with a grin.

"Huh? There's no way. I didn't even talk to him."

"Yet you where looking at him all the time, since you were walking to your seat I noticed your eyes were locked on him."

Lucy blushed. "I-it's because his hair color wasn't what you could see every day."

"But, we suggest you don't date him. He's a complete playboy. He'll definitely break your heart. He already got tons of girlfriends. If I have anyone to suggest, I suggest Gray Fullbuster." explained Erza.

"Hey, hey, why don't we start eating? It's the only time we get to eat you know. We won't have the energy to do sports if we don't eat now." reminded Mira.

"Oh yeah, next is sports. Let's eat, I'm hungry. Let's eat together." Lucy said.

Meanwhile in the corridor..

"Hey Loki, wait up!"

Loki turned around, seeing his best friends Natsu and Gray. Gray has black hair and looks really cold hearted while Natsu has pink hair and smiles a lot. "I see you got your eyes on the new girl huh Loki."

"Yeah, she's going to be my new prey. She's cute."

"Loki stop that habit of yours, you're going to get karma for this you know." Gray sighed.

"More importantly, let's eat! I'm starving already. You guys coming or not? Next period is sports, I'm gonna die if I don't eat right now!" shouted Natsu.

"You're always eating moron. But you're still dumb. I wonder where the food goes to."

"What was that droopy eyes?"

"Got a problem squinty eye?"

Loki just sighed seeing those two fighting again and went back to class after hearing the bell rang, planning a way to get Lucy to fall in love with him.

4th period, sports..

Lucy was gasping for air as she was running down the tracks. After the last lap, she threw up and collapsed until a hand held her from falling. "Thanks, I'm okay now." She turned and saw Loki as she was struggling to stand up. "Lucy, are you alright?" Makarov approached them. "I'm alright, just a little dizzy from all the running."

"No, she's not used to running this much. I think she should go to the infirmary Makarov-sensei."

"What? No! I'm fine! I don't want to miss any subjects on my first day of school." Lucy shouted, but fell onto the ground.

"Hmm, seeing how you fell, I think you should go to the infirmary Lucy. Loki, take her to the infirmary."

Loki nodded and then carried her bridal style and walked away. "Whuh? Put me down Loki! It's embarrassing! People will stare at us." Lucy blushed as she saw the others looking at them and struggles to get herself out from that position.

"Don't be stubborn, you can hardly stand on your own. If you keep whining, I'll drop you on the floor and get back to class while you fall trying to get yourself to the infirmary."

"You're so mean." Lucy pouted. Loki just looked at her and then laughed. "What's so funny Loki?"

"No, it's just you're so cute when you're angry. Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Loki."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Lucy."

"Nice to meet you also. Well, here we are." Loki slid the infirmary door with his foot and went inside. "Huh? The nurse's not here right now? Oh well, sleep here Luce." Loki then gently laid her to the bed in the infirmary and went to the nurse's desk. "What are you doing? Messing the nurse's desk?"

"I'm searching for some medicine. You still feel like throwing up right?"

"There's no need for you to do that. I'm fine. Thanks for carrying me here."

"Okay, then I'll stay here. I wanted to skip class anyway." He then walked to the bed beside her and slept there. Not long after that, Lucy also fell asleep.

A few hours later..

"Lucy, wake up." Erze called while entering the infirmary, waking Lucy from her sleep. Lucy yawned. "Hi guys, what period is it right now?" Mira just giggled. "School's over silly. It's three already."

"WHAT? I MISSED MOST OF THE LESSONS TODAY." Suddenly there was a yawn beside her.

"Hey, quiet down, I can't sleep." Loki slid the cloth that was separating the two beds but quickly regretted it when he saw Erza.

"So, you were skipping class huh Loki? Did you do anything to Lucy?" Erza asked with an evil expression while cracking her fingers.

"N-no, I-I wasn't, I was just l-looking after her. I-I didn't even do anything to her yet." Loki sweated heavily.

"Levy-chan, why's Loki so afraid of Erza?" Lucy whispered after seeing Loki's scared expression.

"Oh that? Well, when Erza just transferred here, Loki tried to flirt with her, but he was almost killed by her."

"What do you mean by 'yet'? So you intend to do something to her?" Erza asked

"No, really, he didn't do anything to me Erza, he just carried me here." Lucy explained what happened to Erza.

"Hmph, fine, I'll let this slide Loki. You better thank her and if you do anything to her, I'll punish you."

Loki nodded crazily.

"We'll be going home right now, here's your stuff Lu-chan. Bye.." Levy waved before walking out the room.

"See you tomorrow Lucy. Bye-bye." Mira and Erza then waved good-bye and left, closing the door, leaving Lucy and Loki alone in the room. Lucy sighed until two guys slammed the doors open. "Loki, where have you been? I've been stuck with this idiot ever since 4th period. Anyway, here's your stuff."

Gray and Natsu then saw Lucy and introduced themselves. "Hi there, the name's Gray Fullbuster. This idiot beside me is Natsu."

"Who're you calling an idiot, idiot?"

"Who else am I talking to idiot?"

Lucy giggled. "You two seem close. Anyway, nice to meet you, call me Lucy."

"WE ARE SO NOT CLOSE!" they both yelled.

Lucy blushed when she looked at Gray. "Um, Gray, can you put your clothes on?"

"Huh?" Gray looked down, finding his uniform missing. "CRAP, it's gone again."

"So this happens every time?" Lucy laughed

Loki also laughed. "Yup, every time. Amusing isn't it?"

Lucy stared at him for a while. Loki noticed it and asked. "Something wrong?"

"It's the first time I see you laugh from your heart. Whenever I see you flirting, I notice your smiles and laughs were all fake." Lucy's eyes began to sparkle until she looked at the clock.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late for my part time job!" Lucy quickly packed and left, waving them a good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. In this story, the characters are normal, meaning they don't have any magical powers and Loki is human in this story. PLease mind the grammar and spelling mistakes, Thank You

The next day

"Good morning princess" Loki greeted as he saw Lucy taking her seat.

"Good morning. What's with the princess thing?"

"Let's just say I know your little secret."

Lucy froze and gave a frightened expression. "Wha-what secret are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later. I know you don't want others to know."

Lucy just sat while shaking, and then the teacher came, starting the lesson.

Lunch Time

"Luce, let's go now." Loki grabbed Lucy's hand and went outside the classroom. Most of the class were eyeing them while whispering to each other.

Levy saw them and whispered to Mirajane. "Mira, something's not right. Lu-chan's shaking. She's scared. Should we follow them?" Mira's expression became serious and nodded.

Loki and Lucy arrived at the rooftop, but Loki still went to a corner, where no one can hear them.

"What do you know about me?"

"It's quite surprising that you're working princess. You're rich, your dad's a conglomerate, you're from the Heartphilia family, the richest family in the city and you're his only daughter. Why come here and work when you can have a good life?"

"What do you want? Do you want to drive me out of school with that information?" Lucy then began to cry.

"Luce, it's okay I don't mind it if you're rich or anything. You can trust me. I don't want you out of this school." Loki then hugged her.

"Really? Can I really trust you?"

"Really, you can trust me."

"I don't want to talk about it here. Come over to my place tonight, I got a day off today. Let's walk to my place after school."

Before Loki could answer, he heard a shout. "LOKI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Loki then jolted when he heard whose voice it belonged to. Not far away, Erza was cracking her fingers, ready to beat up Loki. Loki quickly hid behind Lucy, looking like a scared kitten. Lucy then walked over to Erza. "Erza, it's fine, he didn't do anything to me."

Mira then appeared behind Erza, along with Levy. "If he didn't do anything, then why are you crying?"

"Just come over to my place today. I'll explain who I am, at least who I used to be." Lucy then walked pass them, back to class.

After school..

Loki, Erza, Levy and Mira waited for Lucy to finish packing before going to her house. After she was done, she walked out of the classroom with them until Natsu and Gray called out Loki. "Loki, where're you going? I thought we were gonna go to that ice cream shop you told us about."

"Ah, sorry guys, maybe next time."

"Loki, you should go, you made a promise with them right? I'll tell you tomorrow." Lucy gave him a faint smile.

Loki nodded. "Okay, tomorrow. Sorry about this princess. I'll see you tomorrow." Loki waved them a good bye and walked out the other way with Gray and Natsu.

"What was that about Loki?" Gray asked.

"Nothing, none of your business."

"Okay, okay fine. You're paying today."

"Fine.. Wait, what?"

"ALRIGHT! FREE ICE CREAM!" Natsu screamed

Gray just sighed seeing his friend not being himself lately.

Lucy's house..

"Wow this place is great Luce. How much does this cost?" Mira asked.

"Umm, around 70.000 jewels. It's quite cheap for a big place like this. I'm still looking for a roommate."

"Do you mind if I become your roommate Lu-chan?"

"Of course Levy, but do you mind if I come home late. I have a part time job late at night."

"What part time job requires you to do the job at nighttime anyway?" Erza asked.

"Oh, I become the assistant of the professor in the university. She teaches astronomy. It's really fun, you get paid and I can learn quite a lot. For each hour, she pays around 100.000 jewels." Lucy's face then turned sad. "Anyway, there's something I need to tell you guys."

"Just tell us Lucy, we're all ears and we're always going to be your friend no matter who you are."

"I actually ran away from home. My real name is Lucy Heartphilia. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this when we first met. I was afraid of what happened before in my previous school. Ever since they knew I was a Heartphilia, they treated me differently until I transferred here. I ran away from home, penniless because I couldn't stand it over there." Lucy then began to cry.

"There, there, as long as you're in Fairy Tail, you're our friend Lucy. You're always going to be treated the way you are right now. That is the way of Fairy Tail."

"Thanks you guys. You guys are the best."

"So why did you cry when you were talking to Loki?" Levy asked.

"He knew. Because he knew my secret, I thought he was going to extort money from me, like 'them' and drive me out of school."

"Them?"

"A gang in my previous school."

"Who are they? I'll make them pay for making you cry." Erza was all fired up to beat them.

"No, no, it's okay. It's already in the past. What's important right now is the present right?"

"Now that it's all cleared up, why don't we all go shopping to freshen up?" Mira suggested.

"Yeah, let's go right now."

Lucy went shopping with them for a few hours until she spotted a gang not far from them. Lucy started to shake and everyone noticed it. They quickly looked at where she was staring to and noticed a group of people. "Hey look guys, it's the princess." said the guy with piercings and long black hair. He seems to be the leader of the group.

"Why did you leave Lucy? Juvia miss playing with you." said the blue-haired girl who was carrying an umbrella.

"Leave our friend alone!" Levy shouted.

"Friend?" the guy with piercing laughed. "That princess doesn't consider any one of you as friends. A princess will always be a princess."

"Shut up." Erza said with a menacing aura.

"What? I'm just telling you girls the truth. Do you mind leaving her with us? We want to play with her again, like old times." He looked at Lucy who was shaking and hiding behind Mira and Levy.

Erza then took out a steel pipe and walked over to the guy with piercing. "Wait, where did you get that steel pipe and why is it covered in blood?"

"Ah, this? I always carry it around and this blood was from my previous prey who tried to extort money from me. Do you want to become my next prey? If you don't, leave now and never show your faces in front of Lucy ever again."

"You think you can scare me with that girly? I'm strong you know." Erza immediately swung the pipe and sent the guy flying. The others looked at their leader who was sent flying and ran away. Erza hid her pipe again and walked over to the girls.

"Wow, Erza, you're so cool. You beat Gazille, the strongest person in Phantom."

Everyone's eyes went wide open. "Lucy, you entered Phantom?" Mira asked.

"Yes, but that was because I heard it was a good school. Guess I heard wrong."

"Of course, Phantom is infamous for its delinquents. They roam around everywhere and usually do criminal activities such as robbery." Levy explained.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?"

Lucy turned around and saw Loki with Natsu and Gray. "Hi Loki, what are you doing here?"

"We just got back from the ice cream shop. Lucy, what's wrong? You're shaking."

"Eh? I-it's nothing." Lucy lied.

Loki frowned hearing that obvious lie. "Don't lie to me Lucy, I can clearly see that you're scared of something and I'm not backing out until I get an answer from you."

"Back off Loki, you're not her boyfriend or anything." shot Erza.

"So? What's wrong with caring for the girl you love?" Everyone went silent. Loki just realized what he just said and blushed. "I knew it! You're in love with her Loki." Gray shouted.

"Whuh? What are you talking about Gray? I'll never fall in love. I only said I love her so she could tell me what's wrong." Loki quickly regretted what he said when he sensed death glares and saw Lucy crying.

"You.. JERK! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" Lucy ran away after throwing her bag to Loki's face.

"Loki…" Erza took out her steel pipe again and gave out a menacing aura.

"That's low." Mira gave him a cold glare.

"You're the worst guy a girl can fall in love with. Let's just go Erza, he's not worth it." Levy hit Loki with her bag full of heavy books and went away to chase after Lucy while Mira and Erza glared at him, took Lucy's bag and ran, catching up with Levy.

Lucy ran to her house, shut herself in her room and cried. "I'm and idiot, I shouldn't have fallen in love with him." Lucy thought out loud. After a few minutes of crying, she heard a knock on her door. "Lu-chan are you alright? Can we come in?" Levy asked behind the doors.

"I'm sorry Levy, I just want to be alone right now." Lucy replied.

"Okay, good night Lu-chan. i'll put your bag in front of the door."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Just reminders, in this story, Loki and the other characters are 100% human and have no magical powers. I'm sorry I didn't update quite fast, I have school stuff to do. Thank you to all who's reading my fanfic, like my fanfic, and commented my fanfic. Chapters after this will also be having major changes. Please enjoy**

**Warning: poor grammar, spelling, etc. and long update time. Some psychological twists maybe **

Lucy woke up, yawning. She was still tired and her eyes were puffy from crying all night. Still, she forced herself to get up and get dressed. She took her white short-sleeved blouse, black necktie and short black skirt and wore it. She was about to open the door when she heard a knock. "Lu-chan are you up yet? We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry. Do you want some breakfast?"

Lucy opened her door and saw Levy, she forced a smile on her face before answering. "I'm up Levy-chan. I don't need breakfast. Come on, we should go."

"Lu-chan, did you do your math homework yesterday?"

"Math homework? AH! I FORGOT TO DO IT!"

Levy giggled. "Here, I made your math homework yesterday. I figured that you didn't do it yesterday." Levy shoved a notebook, the same as what Lucy uses.

"Thanks Levy, you're a life saver." Lucy took the notebook and stuffed it in her bag before entering school grounds. After walking for a few minutes, she stood in front of the classroom. She gave out a deep sigh before opening the door. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Lucy."

Lucy walked to her seat, finding Loki was there beside her, strangely he wasn't flirting like he used to. She stiffened when she saw him, but acted normally.

Loki looked relieved when he saw her. "Good morning princess."

Lucy just nodded and put her bag on her desk.

"Lucy, can I talk to you at the rooftop? Like yesterday, only the two of us."

Lucy hesitated for a while. She didn't want to talk to him after what he said yesterday but she nodded. She felt that it wasn't polite to just say no.

**-Lunch-**

Lucy dreaded lunch time. Trying to stall some time, Lucy goes to the library planning to not meet Loki. Hopefully, Loki will accept the excuse of her forgetting about her promise with him. She didn't want to act like a jerk, but to be fair, she thought, it's just a little payback for what he said yesterday.

**-Library-**

Standing in front of a bookshelf, Lucy searches for her desired book about astronomy. After a few minutes of looking, she found it on the very top. _'Darn it'_ she thought while eyeing the book. Lucy then looks around her. Seeing as there was no one near she could ask for help, she resorted to jumping. Unbeknownst to her, Gray was looking at her behind a bookshelf_. 'Isn't that new girl, what's her name again?'_ he thought _'Ah well might as well help her'. _Gray then walks and stopped beside Lucy, taking the book. Lucy turned around wanting to scold the person that she was going to take it until she froze. Gray was handing the book to Lucy while smiling. "Here's your book." Gray said while still smiling. "Thanks Gray" Lucy replied while smiling also. Gray immediately panicked in the back of his mind while keeping his face the same '_Shit, she knows my name but I don't remember hers. She gonna be pissed if she finds out. I hope someone will help out of this situation_'

~Meanwhile~

Loki was quickly pacing through the hallways looking for his beloved Lucy ignoring the squeals from other girls. '_Darn it, where is she? She was supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago. Lunch break is gonna be done in 10 minutes. Maybe she's in the library_' he thought while rushing inside the library. Looking through each row of bookshelves, he finally gave a sigh of relief when he saw long yellowish hair that he knew was Lucy's. Loki confidently walks toward her until he froze seeing Gray, with Lucy. Feeling a twinge of jealousy, he then continues to walk toward Lucy and patted her shoulder. "What are you doing here Lucy?" Loki asks softly. Lucy then turns her head around and finds Loki right behind her. Gray then secretly gives a sigh of relief which have gotten unnoticed by Loki and Lucy.

Loki's mind was too wrapped up in jealousy '_is that a blush I see? Towards Gray?_' Loki then made a fist with an effort to not show his jealousy in his face. That would just be uncool and childish… right? Meanwhile, Lucy's thoughts go around the line What-is-he-doing-here. Loki then turns to Gray "Can you leave us alone for a while Gray?" his tone cold and full of hate. Gray hesitantly nodded before leaving the library. After making sure Gray was out of the way, Loki turns back to Lucy. "Lucy, I –" he didn't get to finish because the bell had rung, signaling them to return to class. "Sorry I need to go back to class now." Lucy said before running away from Loki. Was it just her or was Loki kinda scary just now. Loki just looks at her back with saddened eyes _'She doesn't like me, she likes Gray huh?' _before fire raged in his eyes '_No, I won't let you go away Lucy. Not after I have found someone to love again._'

Loki reluctantly walks away from the library, not intending to go back to class. He just wanted to go home, formulating plans that will make Lucy running back to him. A female figure standing outside the library was smiling maniacally. '_Soon Loki, you'll definitely come to me. All I need to do is confirm that you'll be broken. And that Lucy girl is perfect for my plan._' She gave off a small giggle before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Just reminders, in this story, Loki and the other characters are 100% human and have no magical powers. I'm sorry I didn't update quite fast, I have school stuff to do. Thank you to all who's reading my fanfic, liking my fanfic, and commented my fanfic. Please enjoy**

**Warning: poor grammar, spelling, etc. and long update time. Some psychological twists maybe **

* * *

Day 4

The next day

Lucy was quite reluctant to go to school. Her reason is simple: Loki. For some odd reason Loki was starting to scare her ever since the incident in the library yesterday. The fact that he didn't show up in class bothers her but somewhat relieves her. After showering and eating breakfast, Lucy and Levy walks to school together. When they arrived, Lucy eyes her desk and the desk beside it that no doubt belongs to Loki. She was somehow relieved that Loki was there but creeped out that he was reading a book. Lucy then whispers to Levy "Hey, do you realize that Loki is reading a book?"

Levy rubs her eyes a couple of times before looking at Loki again. "Wow, this is the first time I see him read anything about anything. I think today's gonna rain," Levy finished with a giggle. Lucy, however, wasn't responding to that. Somehow, she got a bad feeling. Not long after that the bell rang, making Lucy and Levy run into their desks. Loki closed his book before tucking it away in his bag. He then turns to greet Lucy. The door then opens, revealing Makarov and a girl she doesn't recognize. She has pink hair that extends to her shoulder and while the girl is wearing the same uniform as the rest are, her uniform seems… cuter on her.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student. Please treat her well," he said before turning to the student beside him "you can introduce yourself,"

Both of them nodded before the girl speaks "Hey, name's Aries, I-I just moved from Beollent city. Ummm… I love reading books a-and sewing," Aries abruptly bows to the class "Please treat me well…"

"Ehem, you may stand straight now, child. Please sit there," Makarov said while pointing to a seat next to Mirajane.

"Y-yes.." Aries said, timidly before walking to her seat.

-Skipping to Lunch Time-

Aries approaches Lucy, shyly. As Aries was close to Lucy she called out "U-um h-hello, I'm Aries".

Lucy, who was talking with Erza turns to the girl and smiles brightly before greeting the new girl. "Hello, my name is Lucy, nice to meet you Aries."

"U-uh I hope we can be friends Lucy…"

"Of course Aries" Lucy beamed "Would you like for me to give you a tour of the school?"

"Yes please, thank you Lucy" Aries replied while giving a warm smile, but inside, Aries was laughing maniacally. '_Yes, thank you Lucy. With you, I can initiate my plan. All I have to do is get you closer to Loki and once his happiness reaches its peak, I'll happily kill you. Loki will be so depressed and it will be __**me**__ that will comfort him. Eventually, he'll love me more than anyone else.' _

Lucy held Aries' hand and walked to the door. Just as Lucy was about to open the door, it opened, revealing a shirtless Gray. Lucy blushed at the sight, a blush that hadn't gone unnoticed by Aries who stood quietly beside Lucy. This was bad; apparently Lucy _likes_ Gray instead of Loki. Dammit, if Aries doesn't get Lucy attracted to Loki soon, Lucy might end up with Gray instead. Loki will focus on his hate for Gray, leaving no space for her to come. Aries quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Lucy called her name. "Aries, this is Gray." Lucy said, pointing to Gray before she turns to Gray to introduce Aries. After the introduction, Gray, while introducing himself, took his hand out, for a handshake. Aries shook his hand, also introducing herself to Gray.

"It's nice to see you Gray, but if you don't mind, we would like to get going." Aries said, slightly showing her true feelings. "Sure, can you call out Loki for me first though?" Gray asked to which Lucy nodded. When Lucy called out Loki's name, Loki practically flew to Lucy like an obedient puppy. Loki sulked when learned the fact he was only called by Lucy because _Gray_ asked her to. As soon as Aries and Lucy were out of Loki's sight, Loki turned serious while facing Gray. "What do you want Gray?" Loki asked, in a monotone voice. "We need to talk." Was the only reply Loki got before the two men walked away from the classroom.

-Aries and Lucy-

Lucy had noticed the slight change of tone when Aries talked to Gray. However, Lucy felt that it wasn't her place to ask, it somehow felt private. As they walked, Aries broke the silence with a question. "Lucy, do you like Gray?" that question made Lucy do a double-take before stuttering "M-maybe, is-is it that obvious?"

"Yup… very obvious." Aries replied. Soon they arrived in the canteen. Aries decided to buy a bento and eat while Lucy accompanied her.

"Which one do you like more? Gray or Loki?" Aries asks while chewing her teriyaki chicken.

Without a second thought, Lucy replied. "Of course I prefer Gray than Loki. Loki is such an insensitive jerk, Gray, on the other hand, is a sweet guy."

"Hmm… are you sure about that Lucy?"

"What do you mean?"

"….Nevermind." Aries replied as she finished her bento. Just as she was about to throw away the trash, the bell rang. Both Aries and Lucy scurried back to class.

-After school-

Aries walked back home after saying goodbye to Lucy, her new 'friend'. She needed to find a way to take Gray out of the picture. As she walked, she noticed Gray far in front of her and between them was a blue-haired girl. The blue-haired girl took snapshots of Gray and suddenly Aries got herself an idea to take Gray out. Aries then decides to approach the girl. As she was close enough, Aries tapped the girl's shoulder, immediately taking the girl's attention from Gray. "Who are-"the blue haired girl started, but never got to finish as Aries interrupted her. "Are you following Gray? Do you like him very much?" the blue-haired maiden was hesitant about answering the question as Aries is a stranger to her, but nodded anyway. Happy with the answer Aries just got, she continued "What's your name?"

"Juvia"

"My name is Aries, Juvia. How would you like it if I help you get Gray's heart?" Aries asked while giving Juvia an empty smiling.

* * *

**Kitty: And there you have it folks, the new chapter for School Days. Sorry for the loooooooonnnnngggggg update time. I actually made a draft for this chapter but deleted it since it kinda sucks. Right now my plot bunnies are slowly coming back and I already have an idea on how I will end this fic. And for those who are curious on how Aries' character has a dramatic change over the original version, I'll give a side-story to that and also as to how Juvia met Gray. **


End file.
